Kurotane Piko: Winds of Destruction
by LocketShoru
Summary: There are ten of us. Each one reigns from a different place in the death game that Zero-G has set for us. We live on the internet, taking on our Pikos' emotions and problems and dealing with them here. Our duty is to find our way out, without dying or killing our Pikos along the way. While protecting the lady who created this place. Our name is Kurotane Piko. And we are warriors.
1. Prologue

Hello, young traveller. I see you have returned to this place – what did you call it? ? It looks like a simple seaside library to me.

What's this? You want the book I'm reading? I'm not reading it, I'm writing out the tale. Perhaps I should just tell you the tale I'm writing. Maybe you'll be able to help me, as the tale is true, and is happening here, on the internet, in the death game we play. You will adventure on with us, won't you?

Allow me to begin.

* * *

Mireille ran as if her life was in danger – and it was. One wrong move would kill her. She had to outrun the hounds and the cars and the people – too bad her limbs would not work much longer.

Tears streamed down her face as the wind beat at her broken, half-metal body. Mireille had to be quiet, or she was dead. All she had to do was make it to the small, college town where he was. He had promised to keep her safe. That, he had assured her. All he had to do now was keep his promise – she was the one who had to get to him.

"Mireille!" a voice screeched as she reached the highway. She felt an arm grab around her waist, and she was pulled onto a speeding, black motorcycle. She clung to the rider, knowing his voice and scent well enough to know who he was.

His name was Julius Ilast, the man who had promised to save her, and incidentally, the man who had sired her twin children.

His blue hair whipped in the breeze as he sped towards his hometown. Mireille began to cry in his arms, knowing that his motorcycle could outrun the rest of them. She knew that he had saved her. He was the only person who had ever been nice to her. And if they could get back to his dorm, it would be almost ready.

She would be able to work on her project. If she could work on her project, she would be able to finish it. If she did, Mireille Maeva would be known as the creator of the Zero-G Hyperspace – the realm of the internet, where Zero-G would never be able to touch her, ever again.

* * *

That Mireille, you see, was my mother. She worked on the hyperspace for a bit, but never finished it. Julius, my father, finished it for her, shortly after her death. We – my brother and I – took her technologic spirit into the hyperspace with us, and we took the body of the girl to be Kaai Yuki, and placed her spirit inside of it.

Then we set her away from Zero-G, in a small town in France. She remains there now.

We are trapped in this place. I and my brother Mizaya can only return to the 3D world once every other Vocaloid has. Once we return, my mother's project will shut itself down until someone is to return to it.

Oh, what's this? What do I do here? I can tell you that.

We collectively refer to ourselves as the Hyperloids – just a name we can use. We remain on this world, but also in the subconsciences of the Vocaloids. You will not find a Miku or a Rin or a Kaito here. You may instead find a Karune Ca, a Karaine Juon or a Shion Zero.

I'm Miki's Hyperloid, my brother is Mikiya's.

Collectively, we take on the issues and emotions of our Vocaloids and deal with them here. Like your average MMO, we have health and mana. When our Vocaloid drinks, we gain mana, and health from food.

My magic is powerful, for Miki is an avid water girl. I'm happy with that.

Aah, I'm getting off topic. Anyway, we're just trying to survive right now. I have heard rumours that if you survive for long enough, you will eventually come across a large boss that your Vocaloid must face, and you will do battle with in here. And if you win, you gain access to a new floor – better wifi, higher bosses, more challenging problems, but higher rewards.

And if, they said, you make it to the top; you can escape the hyperspace and get back into the 3D world. That's all any of us have ever wanted to do.

Oh? All right, one last question. What – and why – am I writing?

You see, Zero-G is trying to reverse this and take back my mother before she tells the world what they've done. They've made the game harder.

But my brother and I are several steps ahead. We chose one concept, one that would surpass the rest, and that concept would lead the others out of here. That concept had a few problems, and multiplied.

Now we have ten of this concept, with slightly different looks and personalities. That's okay, ten super strong warriors works too.

All right, I'll tell you what this concept is.

In the 3D world, this concept goes by the name of Utatane Piko. In here, the hyperspace? Kurotane Piko. Their title is the Winds of Destruction – faster than the wind, destroys everything in their path. They have no mercy. And they will save us all.

Now off with you, go read your fanfictions. I have a tale to tell.


	2. Chapter 1

X-Side arched the blade into the air and brought it down upon the beast. His mind was on killing it, his ears on the soundtrack in the background, his body in control. X's current familiar, a white tiger called Winterblaze, lunged at the beast, claws extended. She roared and clawed, her objective to kill.

X swung the sword, its blade glowing with a blue trail as he activated skill seven – Cleanse Cut. He slashed downwards, arching to the side with a red trail for skill three, Pierce Trench. He launched at the beast, narrowly avoiding its claws.

Finally, he watched its health hit the red; then finally shatter along with the beast, leaving a small, blue sphere where it had been.

X opened up the menu, checking the items. 400 GP, 378 EXP, one scrolled bones, and a slice of uncooked Yogre meat.

_Can shitty drops get any shittier? _he wondered. _Probably. _

He selected the items and dropped them into his inventory before beckoning Winterblaze to come with him. Tapping the world map, X scanned for a place to go. Might as well head for Tumblr Island to relax.

"Come on, Winterblaze, time to blog," he called, the tiger following his lead.

They travelled on for about a minute, letting the island load. Heading into the tagged districts, he decided to go to one of his favourite taverns – a Supernatural blogger had opened up a tagged/spn that was rather popular and filled with pretty decent, although sobbing and drunken, people.

X liked the sheer emotions that filled the room. His unique prowess was to draw on those emotions and collect them for use in battle, which was why he liked the tavern so much. So many emotions ranged the place.

The moment he sat down, a teenage girl with a Destiel shirt came up to him, sobbing all the while holding a drink.

"Sir… have you seen the new episode? O-oh… Cas and Dean were even holding hands… sir, you must understand, it's canon… Oh, canon…"

X-Side leaned back in his chair and sighed. He'd only made Piko watch Supernatural so he could speak the lingo of its fans.

"Not yet, don't spoil it, aye? I'd like to see what Gabriel's up to this time." he replied, shrugging.

The girl tottered off, leaving her empty beer glass behind.

X-Side yawned and paid for his drink, then ordered Piko to bed. He'd lay in a bed in this tavern for a while. The soundtracks weren't too bad.

Keroro swore as he bolted for the exit. Why, why had he gone here; he was going to die.

He threw his sword in its sheath and attempted to run faster. No, the exit had sealed in front of him. He couldn't run from them.

_Piko, no, you should have skipped this class, I'm not ready for this…_ he mused, knowing he was dead.

Kero nodded, his back against the wall. He drew his secondary weapon, a water staff, and forced his mana to work with him. He'd had Piko eat and drink to full health and mana before taking the test. Piko wasn't good in English.

The beasts were coming down on him. The glow around his staff was getting brighter as his mana drained. He raised the staff, and blasted them back. One shattered, dead, leaving the item-sphere behind.

He spat a bit of blood out and drew his sword again, lunging at the beast. If he hit it right, he would get below its horns and above its hooves, where he could shank it like any decent warrior.

Kero's sword was as fast as Piko's pencil, fighting the questions on the English test as fast as he could. The sword left the blaze trail of silver in its wake, lunging into the beast's chest. Kero curled in the fetal position but left his sword open in front of him, driving it out into the beast.

It shattered, and one last beast loomed above him. This one he didn't have to fight right yet, nor was he obliged to destroy it. He could get his items first.

On the last item-sphere, he noticed the EXP given. His level, 12, was sitting at 284EXP until next level. The amount of EXP in the item sphere was 348. He grinned.

Taking the EXP, he let himself level up. Kero could already feel that he was stronger – he would take down the boss, also the bonus question.

* * *

_ "Piko!"_

_ Utatane Piko smiled brightly. His cool genderbend, Piku, ran over, white pigtails flying. _

_ "How have you been? I heard the English test was really hard, I've got it tomorrow and it's super nasty according to Lenka, you know?" _

_ Piko nodded. "It was really hard, I barely made it. The other Piko looked like he was doing battle with the test, makes me wonder if he's got a Hyperloid, but that's our secret."_

_ Piku nodded, putting a finger to her lips._

_ "Only we'll ever have Hyperloids," she added._


End file.
